


The Other

by SuccubustyKisses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, Dark Shiro - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, a scene that can be interpreted as noncon, noncon, or at least dubcon, so....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 18:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuccubustyKisses/pseuds/SuccubustyKisses
Summary: When another Shiro comes from another dimension, asking Lance to run away with him, and threatening the life of his friends if he doesn’t. Who is Lance to say no?Preview:“Oh! Right!” Other Pidge sat up straight again, pushing small half moon glasses back up on her nose. “My name is Kate Holt, though I’m sure you all know that. I’m chief communications officer of the Guns of Gamora. We had a recent… betrayal… that we believe will lead to issues for you guys and Sven asked me to contact you and well… give you, Lance, a warning.”“Wait, me specifically?” Lance pointed up to himself confusion covering his face.Kate nods. “You see one of our old members, Sven’s twin brother actually… he betrayed us, stole the Altean technology Hunk was using to try to find a cure for the whole mind control thing, used it on our own Lance turning him against us, and with the technology we were developing together to do dimensional jumps… well… he’s in your dimension now.” She shrugs. Guilt written across her face. “We’re not actually sure if he’s after anything, but the fact that he took our own Lance makes us think that he could also go after you.”“But, why?” Lance looked down at his hands. “I’m nothing special.”





	The Other

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of artwork by hardlynotnever found here:   
> https://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/172215598070/new-acquisition  
> https://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/172145254820/vld-gave-us-the-hoktril-from-the-alternate-altea
> 
> I didn’t QUITE follow the story being showm but I hope it’s still acceptable!

The transmission came unannounced, untraceable, and unable to be deleted. Both Pidge and Hunk tried and failed to find out anything about the happy bouncing envelope that showed up in the corner of every screen on the castle ship, including Pidge’s laptop and even the lions. It was decided after every failed attempt that they would bite the bullet and open it. So after wiping Pidge’s computer of everything pertaining to Voltron and the alliance they all gathered around the small screen and, with a grand flourish, Pidge clicked the happy bouncing envelope.

The screen went dark, then a green ball bounced onto the screen, rolling to the middle, it stopped moving then a blur of green pounced it and rolled off the other end. Everyone blinked in slow confused unison as the screen did it over and over again for about two minutes. After about the twentieth time of it appearing the screen spread out from the ball opening up to a too familiar frown.

“Took you guys long enough.” The Pidge on the screen stated. Her hair was different, longer and shaved on one side, the other side dyed a bright display of green. She had a jagged scar on the shaved side of her head starting just under the eye and going down the cheek and stopping at her collar bone. “When I was told you guys were heroes I must admit I was expecting a lot more.” Other Pidge smirks and winks. “Though I must say you have one cute communications officer there.”

Everyone stared, jaws dropped at the other Pidge. With a loud sigh at the silence she waved a hand in front of the camera at them. “Is this connection on? Hello? Sven told me to contact you guys he didn’t say anything about you guys not being able to-“

“Wait, Sven?” Lance shoves Pidge aside taking center screen to talk to the other one. “Tall, dark, handsome, speaks with a cute accent? Risked his life saving me? OTHER DIMENSION SVEN??”

The Pidge on the screen smiled softly resting her head on her chin. “Lance, god I didn’t know how much I missed you until now.”

“Have we met?” Lance frowned, brows drawn together.

“Oh! Right!” Other Pidge sat up straight again, pushing small half moon glasses back up on her nose. “My name is Kate Holt, though I’m sure you all know that. I’m chief communications officer of the Guns of Gamora. We had a recent… betrayal… that we believe will lead to issues for you guys and Sven asked me to contact you and well… give you, Lance, a warning.”

“Wait, me specifically?” Lance pointed up to himself confusion covering his face.

Kate nods. “You see one of our old members, Sven’s twin brother actually… he betrayed us, stole the Altean technology Hunk was using to try to find a cure for the whole mind control thing, used it on our own Lance turning him against us, and with the technology we were developing together to do dimensional jumps… well… he’s in your dimension now.” She shrugs. Guilt written across her face. “We’re not actually sure if he’s after anything, but the fact that he took our own Lance makes us think that he could also go after you.”

“But, why?” Lance looked down at his hands. “I’m nothing special.”

“You’re kidding…. He’s kidding, right?” Kate craned her head as if she were trying to look around Lance at the others. “He’s not kidding… you’re not kidding. Whats next you’re going to tell me you’re not the leader of the rebellion over there? That you’re not gay? That you haven’t confessed you love to-“

“OKAY OKAY OKAY I GET IT!!!” Lance flails frantically covering the screen like that’ll stop the sound, cheeks bright red. “I’m not the leader and I never will be. I’m just a sub par paladin who shoots a gun. So I don’t think we have anything to worry about. Sven’s brother wouldn’t even look twice at me.”

With a soft sigh Lance hunched over, turning from the screen he walked between Hunk and Pidge to head for the door. “I’m going to my room, I suddenly don’t feel so good.”

“Lance, I’m sure-“

“I’m just gonna go take a nap. See you guys later.” He shuts the door behind him cutting off any further conversation and heads for his room, falling face first into the pillow he groans. “Leave it to an other dimension Pidge to drag me out of the closet.” He hugs the pillow to his chest, curling up around it and closing his eyes, hoping if he goes to sleep when he wakes up it’ll all be just a dream.

 

* * *

 

  
When Lance woke up, it was to a soft tap on his shoulder. With groggy eyes and a soft groan he pushed himself up meeting with warm gray eyes. “Hello, Lance.”

“Shiro?” Lance yawned, stretching and scratching at his belly as he looked back to Shiro, talking in his crisp white collared shirt, slicked back hair, and the glasses resting on the scar on the bridge of his nose. “Hey, looking sharp man. Did I forget about a fancy event or something?”

Shiro smiled standing up straight. “Not at all, Lance. I just wanted to make sure I looked good for you.”

Lance could feel the blood rushing to his face as he stared at Shiro. “Come on now.” He laughed nervously pushing himself to stand up. “We all know you look good in everything, though I must say I do love the new hairstyle… and why have you been keeping the glasses from me?”

Shiro reached out, cupping Lance’s cheek he brushed a thumb over the skin softly. “I’d never keep anything from you, baby.”

“Baby?” Lance’s eyes widen and he backs away from the hand. “Shiro, are you feeling okay?”

Shiro frowns slightly, then shrugs. “It seems this dimension’s version of me, this Shiro, has been greatly slacking in the relationship front. Such a shame.” He lifts his hand up, pointing a gun straight into Lance’s face. “Come with me, Lance. I have something to show you.”

Lance’s eyes darted back and forth from the gun, to Shiro’s face, and back again. “You’re the one from the other dimension. The one Sven told Kate to warn us about… but, I’m confused. I thought Sven was their Shiro.”

Shiro hums, waving the gun towards the door. “Your Shiro keeps many secrets from you. I am glad I am not as dumb as him. Go now. And please, call me Takashi.”

“Takashi?” Lance looks at the door.

“Ah, I have missed hearing the emotion in that.” Takashi smiles with a soft sigh. “Now go, less talking, more walking.”

“Where are you taking me?” Lance obediently walks through the door, Takashi walking beside him, giving directions on where to go. Never once removing his finger from the trigger on his gun. “What do you want with me? I’m not your Lance. I’m nothing. Just some boy who’s lucky enough to know how to shoot a gun.”

Takashi laughs, signaling Lance into the hangars with the transport pods. “Oh Lance. You have so much potential, I can’t wait to bring it out of you.”

The door opens and Lance walks into the room, gasping when he sees everyone tied together in front of him. He runs forward, forgetting about Takashi and the gun and kneeling down to reach out to Hunk. He shakes him, taking in the blood running down the side of his face. “Hunk!! HUNK BUDDY?? Come on, wake up..” he moves on to Pidge, seeing her draped over with eyes closed. The rest of them in the same sort of state. “Guys???”

Whipping around he glares at Takashi, faltering when he realizes he’s not alone. Standing with him is a man just a few hairs shorter wearing an all black skin tight suit with a hood drawn over his head. Takashi looks down at the man with him, a soft sad look on his face as he cups his cheek. “You did well, my love.”

The man’s voice is monotone but easy to recognize as Lance’s own when he speaks. “What are your orders, master?”

Takashi sighs, the sadness clear in his eyes as he looks away from his friend across to Lance. “It’s just not the same.” He steps around the man and walks up to Lance reaching out his hand. “He’s so good and obedient, but he has no emotions, no pain, no worry… no love… but you.” He stops in front of Lance reaching his hand to brush his cheek, chuckling when he jerks away stumbling backwards onto the floor. “You still have your emotions. Your beautiful, bright, expressive eyes. God, I bet they look just as good filled with tears.”

“You’re a monster.” Lance scoots back, looking around for any sort of a weapon. Cursing himself for not thinking to grab his bayard off the stand by his bed.

“I am a monster of your creating, Lance.” Takashi holds his hand out, snapping his fingers. The other Lance turns walking forward to place his hand in Takashi’s, glassy eyes staring forward emotionlessly. “All I wanted was your love, Lance. I did everything for you. I joined the Guns of Gamora just so I could see you. I lost my arm to save you. I learned to fight, learned to fly, killed millions… all for you. And you broke my heart.”

“Excuse me?” Lance’s voice squeaked as he watched Takashi lower the hood on the other Lance, hand brushing slowly through his hair, moving back to cup around the device implanted into the back of his neck, glowing with a soft blue light.

“He broke my heart, Lance. He got injured in battle, while I was away on some stupid mission saving some idiot people who weren’t worth jack shit. My sweet Lance went to battle without me and got hurt. He nearly died, was in healing stasis for over a month before he finally woke up. I couldn’t take it anymore… so I asked him to leave.” Takashi looked down at his Lance, anger crossing his face. “Run away with me, Lance. We can find somewhere where there is no fighting, we’ll settle down and make a family just like you always dreamed of, you and me. Our marriage will finally mean something more than just silly rings on our fingers.”

“MARRIAGE???” Hunk’s eyes shot open looking at the other dimensional beings.

“Do not interrupt, Hunk.” Takashi glared down at him, his Lance turning and pulling out a gun to point at him. “I’m in the middle of retelling the story of my tragic downfall.”

“Don’t you dare hurt them.” Lance stands, hands fisted at his sides as he stomps forward.

“Let me finish, please.” Takashi sounds annoyed, but his lips quirk up at the corners, eyes sparkling with amusement. “Now where was I?” He taps his chin before continuing, “ah yes. I poured my heart out to him, my beloved husband. And he told me no. He said he couldn’t abandon the war… said I was heartless to try to leave everyone to die. He took his ring off, the one I gave him when we swore our eternal love for one another, he threw it at my feet. My precious husband chose war over me. So I took away his choice.”

“You took over his mind because he dumped you?” Lance balked, looking over at the expressionless face that so perfectly matched his own.

“I did it for love.” Takashi looked over at the other Lance too, sorrow crossing his face for just a moment. “I took him and we ran away together. We were supposed to be happy. But its not the same. He has no emotions, none. He doesn’t argue with me, doesn’t wake me up in the morning with his mouth around me, he doesn’t celebrate even the smallest successes with warm, loving kisses. He’s just a doll!” Takashi’s head turns to look at Lance again. “But you… you have all your emotions. Your eyes are so expressive, your voice so full of the feelings you hold inside.”

“Stay away from him!” A foot kicks out, narrowly missing Takashi’s ankle, only his swift reflexes in jumping back saving him from the impact. He turns amused eyes over, looking into the deadly glare so close to his own. “You can’t have him.”

“Shiro, wasn’t it?” Takashi’s smile turns predatory as he straightens up, brushing the wrinkles from his shirt. “You think you can keep him from me? From what I can tell you two aren’t even together! You sleep in separate rooms, he startles when I call him baby, and he has no self confidence which YOU should be helping him build. How do you expect to keep him from me when you can’t even love him yourself.”

“Love has no place in war.” Shiro glances up at Lance before glaring back at Takashi again. “Lance knows this… he knows love would only get in the way and cause complications. It would never work out. Not until the war is over.”

“Shiro…”

“You are a fool.” Takashi lifts his gun, pointing it at Shiro’s head. “Love is more important than anything in this world. And you’ve thrown yours away. I’m just here to pick up the pieces.”

“Why? So you can take away his emotions too and ruin him just like you did your own Lance?” Shiro looks over at the other Lance. Standing stock still waiting for a command. “No one should ever be like that, especially Lance.”

“No, I went through so much to find a cure for him. I killed so many Altean scientests… none of them could bring my Lance back to me. So I’ve come to take yours, and he’ll come with me peacefully.” Takashi tilts his head to glance over at Lance, pressing the gun into Shiro’s forehead. “Won’t you, Lance.”

Lance swallows hard, nodding slowly. Both Hunk and Shiro curse, yelling for Lance to stop. “It’s okay guys… he’s right. Love is more important than anything.” Lance turns sad eyes down to Shiro, a tear running down his cheek as he forces a smile. “Even freedom.”

“LANCE DON’T I’M NO-“ Shiro’s arm heats up, starting to burn through the rope but Takashi moves cracking him hard on the side of the head with the butt of his gun. Shiro slumps sideways, eyes shut.

“You’re worth everything.” Tears stream down Lance’s cheeks as he turns to Takashi, voice wavering. “Lead the way… my love.”

Takashi’s eyes widen, a grin quickly splitting his face as he drops the gun reaching forward to wrap his arms tightly around Lance. “I promise I’ll make you happy, Lance. You’ll see. We can be happy together. Just you and me! I already found a dimension with no war, I’ve built us a large home with so many rooms so we can have a big family… I even planted a garden, just like you always wanted. We can live there happily together. Just you and me.” He stepped back, cupping Lance’s face and brushing the tears away. A crazed look crossing his face. “I’ll make sure we’re happy together.”

Lance nods, choosing not to speak and Takashi moves his hand down to lace their fingers together, pulling Lance across the hangar towards a bright silver ship, glowing with blue light. “Come along Lance.”

“Yes, master.” The other Lance says, turning on his heel to head for the ship opening it up and waiting for Takashi to go inside pulling Lance behind him, taking up the rear before sitting straight backed and stock still in a chair in the back of the ship. Takashi keeps going forward to the front of the ship, pushing Lance down into the co-pilots chair.

“You can sit there. I know how much you love watching me fly. I’m the best after all.” Lance nods silently, looking out the window at his friends below, all motionless save for Hunk who was practically dragging everyone across the floor as he screamed after him. “I know it hurts now. But, I’ll make you happy again very soon.” Takashi’s fingers brush across Lance’s knuckles before he starts the ship, leaving the castle behind he presses a button, a warp opens up in front of him and he drives in, leaving Lance’s world behind.

 

* * *

 

  
Takashi landed the ship on soft, golden sand, flipping it off and smiling brightly over at Lance. “We’re here.” He stood holding his hand out to Lance. “Our new home. I made it just for you. I hope you like it.”

Lance sighs softly, clenching his fist as he places his hand in Takashi’s letting him pull him out into the warm air. Looking at their hands, fingers intertwined, Lance didn’t even realize he wasn’t paying attention until a cool metal finger pressed to his chin, pushing it up to look into Takashi’s frowning face. “Lance, you haven’t made even one comment, not on the beach, or the garden… that maze took me a long time to plant and design you know… is this perhaps too much? I’ve overwhelmed you, haven’t I?”

Resisting the urge to look back at the ship, least he give away his current plans for escape, Lance nods, forcing a smile. “I’m sure it’s all lovely. It’s just so much. Maybe we can go rest and you can show me everything later?”

Takashi nods. “Of course my angel. Let’s go inside and rest.” He walks Lance inside the large house, switching his boots to slippers at the door, handing Lance a pair of his own and waiting for him to slip them on before leading them through the house opening a pair of double doors into a giant bedroom. “Here we are.” He shuts the doors behind them, unbuttoning his shirt to show a sheer black material underneath as he walks over to the bed.

Lance swallowed looking around the room with its giant oversized bed and entire wall of windows leading out to a balcony over the ocean. “I was… hoping to sleep alone?”

“It’s okay Lance, you’re nervous. I understand. Your Shiro neglected you, so you’re scared. You’ve probably never even had sex.” He turns to look at Lance, holding his arms open at his sides. “Let me show you how good I can make you feel, Lance.”

“I’d… i’d rather not… I mean… I don’t think I’m quite ready for… for that level of intimacy yet.” Lance backs up, back pressing against the door.

Takashi frowns. “So sad. You should be so much more confident. Don’t worry. We’ll fix that.” He presses a button on the wrist of his metal arm, it flashes blue for a moment before settling back to normal. “Lucky for us I can show you how good I can make you feel without touching you.”

The door beside Lance opens, startling him as the other Lance walks in, shutting the door behind him before moving to kneel in front of Takashi. His skin is nearly bare to the air, only long sleeves going up his arms, a strip of black around his ankles, a thick black circle of fabric around his neck, cut in a V just below the device implanted into his hairline, and a large blindfold keeping his eyes from view.. Lance swallows hard, looking down at his other dimension self, taking in his extreme lack of clothing and knowing what’s about to happen. “Um.. I don’t think-“

“Shhh, Lance. You can just watch, let me show you how good I can make you feel. I’m sure once you see it you’ll want to join in.” Takashi sent one last soft smile across to Lance before unzipping his pants. Without any further prompting the other Lance moved forward, fingers taking over when Takashi drops his away, pulling his half hard dick out of his pants and pointing it up to run his tongue flat along the length of it. He quickly wraps his lips around the tip and bobs his head down, not stopping until his nose presses against the curls above Takashi’s Dick.

Lance’s eyes dart around the room, first at the windows, then across to another door, before moving up to the jellyfish shaped chandelier hanging from the high arched ceiling. He tried hard to ignore the wet sounds and low groans but they kept drawing his eyes back to the others in the room. Back to the other Lance, drool running from the corners of his mouth down his cheek to soak into the material at his neck. Back to the cold silver fingers Laced into his hair as Takashi moved his hips, shallowly thrusting into the other’s mouth.

Lance’s mouth was suddenly very dry as he moved to look away only for his eyes to connect with the intense gray stare watching his every move from across the room. Takashi pulled the other back off his now obviously hard length, tugging his hair up until the other stood, the whole time keeping eye contact with Lance across the room. “Get the lube, darling.”

“Yes, master.” The other Lance moved to the side of the bed, picking up the lube and turning back towards them.

“Climb up on the bed, on all fours.” The other does as he’s told, moving easily onto the bed like the blindfold doesn’t hinder him at all. Smiling softly down at him Takashi takes the lube and climbs up onto the bed behind him. Flicking it open he dumps a generous amount on the other Lance, soaking his backside with the sweet smelling liquid. Tossing the bottle aside Takashi moves his hands up, running them up his thighs past a barcode like tattoo and onto his ass, squeezing softly before moving his flesh hand down to run along the inside of his crack.

The other Lance gasps as he presses a finger in, pushing his hips back to meet the intrusion as if silently asking for more. Takashi looks down at him, eyes filled with hunger as he moves his finger around. Soon the finger is joined with a second and Takashi moves, wrapping his metal arm around his chest and pulling him up straight to press into his chest.

Lance doesn’t look away, eyes transfixed on the scene before him. Watching at the being looking identical to himself gasps, mouth opening wide to let out a loud moan as his body twitches. It doesn’t take long before ropes of cum shoot into the air, painting the blankets in front of him. Lance bites his lip, trying to ignore the fact that this way more than turns him on, but failing when his eyes meet with the confident gray of Takashi’s over the other’s shoulders. “You see, Lance. I can make you release such sweet reactions without even touching your dick.”

“If i…” Lance’s voice cracks. He takes a slow breath and starts again. “If I let you… touch me… can we go to sleep after?”

“Of course my angel, anything for you.” Takashi holds his hand out, still shining bright with lube as the other Lance moves off the bed to stand in the corner. “Come here, Lance. Let me show you how much I love you.”

Closing his eyes tight Lance moves across the room, only stopping when his knee bumps against the bed. He feels the pressure of hands moving up his arms and back down again, dragging his coat down with them. The rest of his clothes go the same way, with quick soft touches and loving caresses against his flesh. A warm kiss presses just above his belly button, the hands moving up his thighs to spread across his hips in a firm grip. “Lance, open your eyes, look at me.”

Taking a deep shuddering breath Lance opens his eyes, looking down into eyes filled with too much affection as they looked back up at him. “I do-“

“Shhhh. Let me make you feel good, Lance.” Takashi’s tongue darts out, dipping into Lance’s belly button before he moves down. In one swift move he swallows down Lance’s length, letting out a pleased moan as Lance jerks forward into his mouth. Takashi’s tongue presses against the base of Lance’s cock, moving in a soft massage against his flesh as he happily hums and swallows him down. It takes Lance an embarrassingly short amount of time before he’s moaning out loud, hips jerking forward and knees shaking as he spills inside Takashi’s mouth.

With a smug smile Takashi pulls off, giving one last lick to Lance’s twitching member before moving back on the bed. “We had a deal, come cuddle with me, Lance., let us sleep.”

Lance frowns, looking down at Takashi’s still hard length then back up at his amused expression. “But you-“

“Do not worry about me, Lance. This is about you. I made you feel good, and now we will sleep. You’ll see Lance. I’ll do anything for you.” He moves the covers, climbing under them and raising them up to pat underneath, looking at Lance expectantly. With shaking limbs Lance climbs into the bed, turning his back to the other and closing his eyes intending to feign sleep until the other drifts off.

Obviously having other plans a pair of arms quickly wrap around Lance’s waist, pulling him back against a muscled chest, Takashi’s hard length pressed against his ass as he snuggles into Lance’s neck. A cool breeze drifts into the room carrying the scent of the ocean and the sound of the waves. Lance stays completely still for what feels like an eternity, even after Takashi’s breathing steadies and soft snores puff against the back of Lance’s neck.

Finally deeming it safe Lance slides out of the grip on his waist, grabbing his clothes he hurries to the door. As quick as he can he heads for the exit, yanking his shirt over his head. He stops in the hallway by the exit, fighting to put his legs into his pants when he hears a soft creak. Before he can turn his head pain blossoms at the back of his skull, causing Lance to topple forward into the floor, pant around one ankle. His vision blurring out he looks up into emotionless blue eyes as the other Lance lowers the gun in his hand. “I’m sorry Lance.” The other says, blinking slowly. “Master said not to let you leave.”

 

* * *

 

 

Lance woke up with a splitting headache, he tried to rub the back of his head but something prevented his arms from moving. With a groan he opened his eyes, blinking away the blurriness so he could take in his surroundings. He was laying on his side on the ground in front of a large mirror. His body was covered in a skin tight black suit similar to that of the under suit of his armor.. His hands were behind his back, obviously bound together, if the lack of ability to move them said anything. The entire lower half of his face was covered with a thick black material, clips on the side pulled tight so he could barely move his jaw, strap over his nose and under his chin making it painful to even try.

“Are you finally awake, my angel?” Lance’s whole body stiffened as he heard soft footsteps coming towards him. Soon a pair of legs came into view stopping behind him, Takashi crouches down, meeting his eyes through the mirror, metal hand resting on Lance’s hip. “I know how much you love looking at yourself when you get a new piece of clothing. Tell me, do you like the outfit I got you?”

Lance shook his head, giving the other man’s reflection a pleading look. Takashi sighed, hand moving down to cup Lance’s dick through the material, a soft vibration emitting from it quickly coaxing him into hardness. “Oh, Lance. I was hoping you would be different. But I guess no one is perfect. Not even you. Luckily I know just what to do to fix this problem.” Takashi wraps his arms around Lance’s waist, effortlessly lifting him into standing. Before Lance can even attempt to jerk away the other Lance is there, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead as Takashi presses one to the back of his skull.

The other Lance’s hands move up, cupping Lance’s cheeks in a too-tight grip as Takashi pulls away. Lance hears him move across the room, then the rustling of fabric. Lance looks up into the blindfolded face matching his own and whimpers, feeling the tears stinging his eyes. “Bring him over here, my love.”

“Yes, Master.” The other Lance’s hands move down, and with a bruising grip around Lance’s upper arm he drags him across the floor. Lance tries to escape, struggles and jerks, but his movements seem to go unnoticed to the other and before long he’s shoved forward hard onto his knees in front of Takashi, sitting comfortably in a chair, holding a large device with a long, pointed needle in his hand.

Lance tries to scream, tries to beg and back up away from the man but strong hands push him forward, his face pressing into his chest. He keeps trying to beg as Takashi runs a hand through his hair, his body shakes as he sobs, choking on his lack of oxygen due to his nose starting to stuff up. “Shh, Lance. Don’t worry. This will only hurt for a second. Then we can be together forever.”

Lance tries to scream as he feels the hands press down hard on his wrists at his back, holding him still. Tries to flail his head as strong fingers lace into his hair and hold it steady. Tries to beg and plead as the sharp pain slices through the base of his skull. His vision blurs and he closes his eyes tight. Warmth corses through his body as he hears the click of the device being set back down on the table beside him. His heart slows back down to a calm even beat. The hands holding him move away and Lance is pushed back up to his knees.

He looks up into Takashi’s soft smile as he moves to unlatch the cloth around his neck. His heart flutters with utmost affection, all thoughts of struggle leaving him as he leans into the soft caress of Takashi’s warm hand on his cheek. “How do you feel, my angel?”

Lance turns his head, pressing a kiss to Takashi’s palm. “Like the luckiest man in the world, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did the pictures justice. 
> 
> Comments and kudos keep me fueled... and if you like what I write and wanna help a mother out pop over to my tumblr SuccubustyKisses and hit the link to buy me a ko fi. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
